Crazy7
KOOPA TROOPA + MAGIKRUISER FTW!!!!!!!! FAVE ITEM = TRIPLE GREEN SHELLS!!!!!!!! How he found LPTPW One very random day, Crazy7 was lurking around the MKW forums and came across the Forum Games section. The top thread was LPTPW, so he decided to check it out. Now he's glad he did, it's the best thread he's ever been on. Ever. :P Unlike most people, Crazy7's first post wasn't "I win" or "You lose" - instead, his first post on the thread was "I think this is the thread with the most posts"(sadly, it isn't...at least, not yet >:D). He easily fit in on the thread with his craziness, hence the name Crazy7. He has only been on the MKW forums since January 2013, but is already used to it and has been on loads of threads. The LPTPW thread, however, is the most social one where everyone talks about the coolest stuff. 'Nuff said. Personality He's very crazy, weird, mental, insane, stupid, koopa-like and a complete psycho. xD He is the youngest of the LPTPW gang :P He never backs out of a fight, and he likes to come back to life(has resurrected at least 6 times) xD He has recently found out how tasty catnip is and wants more... He is the craziest person many of you have ever seen. He loves his girlfriend LOADS. <3 He's probably the only LPTPW poster with a girlfriend. :P Crazy7 loves to annoy teachers in school (he can annoy anyone) and always talks. He is very loud and shouts random stuff at random times. His main things are "BOOOOOOM!!!!" and "oh bum." Appearance Crazy7 looks like any other ordinary Koopa, except for his unique shell - a mix of green, red, and blue. He also has wings, which are useful for getting around quickly. He always carries around triple green shells(his favourite MKW item), a blue shell, and triple red shells; all shrunk and placed into compartments of his commando belt. If he's in trouble, he can just throw them at the enemy. His special shell protects him from anything the multiverse can throw at him, so all hs has to do is sink into his shell and he becomes immortal. Secret Facts Crazy7 rules one of the galaxies of the multiverse, and hopes to take over the others. He is working on an ultimate world wide brainwashing device in the Koopa lab. The 2 people on the forums he trusts most are Yoshifan314 and Pokeman15 If he could own anyone in LPTPW, it would be Piki. Top 3 Favourites For Mario Kart Overall: 1) GBA Sky Garden. 2) Wii Moonview Highway. 3) DS Desert Hills. SNES Tracks: 1) Ghost Valley 2. 2) Koopa Beach 2. 3) Donut Plains 1. N64 Tracks: 1) Mario Raceway. 2) DK's Jungle Parkway. 3) Sherbet Land. GBA Tracks: 1) Sky Garden. 2) Boo Lake. 3) Shy Guy Beach. GCN Tracks: 1) Yoshi Circuit. 2) DK Mountain. 3) Mario Circuit. DS Tracks: 1) Desert Hills. 2) Tick Tock Clock. 3) Rainbow Road. WII Tracks: 1) Moonview Highway. 2) Koopa Cape. 3) Mushroom Gorge. 3DS Tracks: 1) Toad Circuit. 2) DK Jungle. 3) Rosalina's Ice World. Characters: 1) Koopa Troopa. 2) Yoshi. 3) Dry Bones. Lightweight characters: 1) Koopa Troopa. 2) Drybones. 3) Toad. Middleweight characters: 1) Yoshi. 2) Bowser Jr. 3) Diddy Kong. Heavyweight characters: 1) Funky Kong. 2) King Boo. 3) Bowser. Vehicles: 1) Magikruiser. 2) Mach Bike. 3) Egg 1. DS Vehicles: 1) Egg 1. 2) Dry Bomber. 3) Streamliner. WII Bikes: 1) Magikruiser. 2) Mach Bike. 3) Bullet Bike. WII Karts: Errrrr... he doesn't use karts. Powers and Abilities Crazy7 is the leader of all koopas, so he is very powerful. The Magikruiser is designed for him. He has been eaten many times by Kotarō - once, he escaped out with a knife through Kotaro's Stomach, but another time he was digested (we won't go into detail about what happened next). He has also been eaten by Master Spaz; he was digseted again, proving that Kotarō is slightly easier to escape from. Like Yoshifan314, he has been attacked by the evil forces of Kotarō, and has a base where his minions group. His lands have been wrecked many times by the sheer evil looks of Kotaro's army, but have been rebuilt. Kotarō is constantly wiping out Crazy's armies of Koopa Troopas, Paratroopas, and Hammer Bros, but Crazy7 has reinforcements from the grown up Koopas, Bowsers. The Bowser family is easily the one of the multiverse's strongest: the power of their punches can wipe out New York. The Koopa Troop's weapons are carefully constructed in a secret base, so secret it can't be talked about on this page. Weapons more powerful than nuclear bombs to weapons weaker than a blunt pin are all made here, with each member of the army getting one of each. Troopas mainly receive green shells, Paratroopas receive dive-bombing lessons, and Hammer Bros receive spiky hammers. When times are tough, Paratroopas fly high in the sky and enlist Lakitu, another friend of the Koopas. They can float on the lakitu and rain shells down on their enemies. Crazy's Koopa army can also call upon the dead, summoning Dry Bones from the darkness to murder all(as zombies, no less) and destroy the world. As a favour, Dry Bones have offered to fight a war for the Koopas, but the evil of the Dry Bones are only called upon as a last resort. The only good Dry Bones is the one that Crazy7 himself raised as a child: this Dry Bones is the one from Mario Kart. Koopas are a warring group, who battle for land and rarely back out of a fight. This skill can be useful, as when the enemy is tiring they can still attack, but can also be extremely dangerous: If the battle is to the death of the last enemy, the Koopa species can be wiped out forever with a loss. If this happens, the Yoshi Army will take their space, led by their leader, Yoshifan314. The Koopas can also call upon Crazy7's Crazy Cats to eliminate all evil in this world. They are very loyal to Crazy7 and will do whatever he says. They are very magic ninjas. To see the variety of weapons made, see the Koopa lab page. Quotes Quotes from LPTPW: Quotes from school: If I'm bored I'll say something random here Ooh ooh ooh the funky koopa Mana mana doo doo, doo doo doo. Mana mana doo doo doo doo. Mana mana doo doo do do do, do do do, do do do, do dooooo do doo doo doooooo doo. Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha Bob is epic Lolcats are lolly. Mmmmmmmmm... Catnippppp Kotaro will never be good~ Iwantitimage.jpg Fireimage.jpg Hitdogimage.jpg Deadimage.jpg Invisiblebikeimage.jpg Ahemimage.jpg Goodbadimage.jpg FINISHHIMimage.jpg Nobathimage.jpg Clingyimage.jpg Anothercatimage.jpg Meowimage.jpg Lol2image.jpg Lolimage.jpg Conclusion This page will be full of crazy stuff over time; more weird, yet wonderful quotes, and just plain random stuff. Thanks to Yoshifan314 for making my page :) I really appreciate it. The LPTPW gang is the best gang on the MKW forums... And we barely ever talk about MKW!!! Peace out... For now... MwahahahahaMWAHAHAHAHA MWAHAHA '''*cough* '''HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Images Image.jpg|Crazy7 - drawn freehand by Crazy7|link=Koopa lab Ninjavampirebunnyimage.jpg|NINJA VAMPIRE BUNNY Avatar57407 2.jpg|Koopa + magikruiser 1image.jpg|Koopa troopa|link=Koopa lab 3☆mkds.jpg|My 3☆mkds license Imagepersonkoopa.jpg|Koopa troopa... AGAIN|link=Koopa lab Flirtrobotimage.jpg Nukeimage.jpg Boomersword.jpg BigBang.jpg Yo yo yoshi by blistinaorgin-d51nqwl.png Lovegunimage.jpg Skygarden.jpg|My time on sky garden Cup8image.jpg Cup7image.jpg Cup6image.jpg Cup5image.jpg Cup4image.jpg Cup3image.jpg Cup2image.jpg Cup1image.jpg 2image.jpg Bowsersimage.jpg Category:Posters Category:Bronies